Secrets and Sedition
by West Gash
Summary: A young reporter in Saffron City... gets abducted by a mad scientist turned into a hybrid, and eventually has to make her way in the world with a band of fellow hybrids as they struggle to defeat their maker? Oh not, not another one of these!


Author's note:

Hello everyone! I'm sure all of us know that stories in which people get captured by a corrupt organization and turned into part-pokemon creatures, who then somehow escape and work together to take down the organization while being hunted down by them and feared and loathed by the common public are a dime a dozen.

Well, this is one of those stories. I'm sorry to disappoint. Let's just say they hold a certain nostalgia for me. But don't lose heart yet! I intend to put just enough plot twists and subversions of the cliché to make this un-painful to read. I hope.

And that's enough chatter from me! Onto chapter one.

x

My name is Maxine. Maxine Fontaine. You can call me Max. This story isn't an easy one for me to tell. I'm not even sure where to begin. When I woke up in the lab? When I first met with Dr. Ovid? Should I start with the truth about Silph Co? Should I tell you what I am now? What about all of those nurses and police officers?

I'm sorry. I warned you that this wouldn't be easy for me. I'll just start before the interview. That's a good enough place.

x

I've lived in Saffron City my entire life—all 22 years. I've been to other towns on vacations, but they've really only served to prove to me that Saffron is the place to be. I never traveled around training pokemon—life wandering around in the sticks just didn't appeal to me. Besides, it's not like everyone can take off and spend their life merrily tromping through the back country catching every pokemon. The world needs people to stay behind sometimes. Some people need to be doctors, lawyers, cashiers and—in my case—journalists.

I have a Meowth. My boyfriend—he's a pokemon trainer—caught it for me so I wouldn't get lonely when he goes off training. It does the trick. Tybalt is great for snuggling up with on cold nights, and he usually brings home enough change for a few cappuccinos a week. He's the only pokemon I need. Besides, whenever Nick is home there's always a few of his running around the place.

We share an apartment over on the south side of the city. It's plenty big enough for us, with a few spare rooms even. I make a comfortable amount doing what I do, and while Nick has never placed in the Pokemon League, he always makes enough from trainer battles to cover rent.

Nick was headed out again that day, off to do some training on the Cerulean Cape, and I had some important business myself…

"An interview with THE Dr. Ovid!" I squealed, fixing my earrings into place in front of the mirror. "I still can't believe it!"

"Better start believing it fast, babe," Nick laughed, setting down his backpack and running a hand through his sandy blonde hair. I love it when he does that. "You meet him in an hour, right?"

"Augh, I have to hurry!" I gave myself a once over in the mirror. Chin-length black hair in place? Check. Makeup not smeared? Check. I'm wearing deodorant? Check. I smoothed out my skirt and walked over to Nick. "Guess I'd better head out. See you in a week?"

"You know it," he said, wrapping his arms around me and giving me a peck on the lips. "Let me know how it goes, okay?"

"I will," I replied with a smile, "But first you have to give me a better kiss than that, pokemon master."

He chuckled, holding me tighter. "You—kiss—make it very difficult—kiss—to leave sometimes—kiss—you know that?"

"Oh, I do," I said, breaking off and giving him a wink. "But now I do have to go, and you should head out soon, too. Good luck, sweetie."

"You too."

I picked up my purse, making sure I had my notepad and tape recorder, and then I headed for the door, past Nick's Wigglytuff, who was packing antidotes and other pokemon medicines into a separate bag herself.

"Good luck, Pink," I called with a wave. Okay, so Nick isn't as gifted at naming Pokemon as others. He's still gifted with plenty of other things!

"Tuff!" Pink called back, with a wave of her own.

"See you tonight, Tybalt," I said as I passed my Meowth, who was asleep on a sunbeam-lit cushion by the door.

"…Owth," he yawned, then rolled over onto his other side.

"Lazy thing," I sighed, shaking my head and smiling. Then I opened the door and was on my way.

x

Maybe you've seen photographs of Silph Co.'s headquarters in Saffron. Let me tell you right now, they do NOT do it justice. The building is enormous, and that's coming from a lifelong city girl! My heart was pounding just walking up to it. By the time I was inside, sitting in the entrance waiting to meet with Dr. Ovid, it felt like it was going to burst through my chest and run out the door screaming. Interviews like this can make or break a journalist. As jealous as my coworkers seemed when I was chosen for it, I can guarantee you that several were equally relieved to have the pressure off of them. Now I just had to not mess up and everything would be fine. Unless I did mess up, and then…

"Miss Fontaine!" the receptionist called out sharply, pulling me from my thoughts. "Dr. Ovid will meet with you now."

Well, it's sink or swim now. Exhaling to calm myself, I rose and picked up my purse, then walked through the door to meet with my interviewee.

The room inside was a posh, yet comfortable office. In one corner there was a bronze sculpture of seven Chanseys stacked together—must have cost a mint—and behind the giant wood desk was an enormous aquarium holding several Seaking. Needless to say, I was impressed. Strangely enough, the man sitting at the desk was not nearly as imposing as I had expected. As a matter of fact, he seemed downright amiable, sitting comfortably in a cushy Tauros-leather chair with his hands folded on his desk. He looked like he did in the photographs, that's for sure, short salt-and-pepper hair and beard, wrinkles around his dark eyes, but there was something nearly welcoming about his posture. I felt less nervous instantly.

"Dr. Francis Ovid," I said, straightening up and putting on my best professional smile. "My name is Maxine Fontaine. I'm from the Saffron Gazette."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Dr. Ovid with a warm smile. "Please, take a seat, Miss Fontaine."

I settled into one of the chairs in front of the desk, surprised at how comfortable it was. "I'll just be a moment to set up the tape recorder if you don't mind."

"Of course," replied the doctor, "Take your time."

I fumbled around in my purse, pulling out the tape recorder and my notebook. "Testing… testing…" Playing it back to myself, I smiled in satisfaction and reset the tape. "There. I have the pleasure of conducting your first interview with the press in several years, is that correct, Dr. Ovid?"

"That is correct," he said with a nod. "I'm afraid that my studies have left me without any time to update the public."

"Well, that's to be expected of one of Silph Co.'s top researchers, is it not?"

"You are too kind, Miss Fontaine."

"Rumor has it that your latest research has involved Dittos and their signature Transformation move. Is there any truth to them?"

"Why, yes," the doctor's face broke out into a smile. "There is, for once, much truth to the rumors surrounding my work."

"Do tell!"

"Well," he began, rising from his desk and beginning to pace about the room, "There is still much to be learned about the limits of what the Transformation technique can accomplish. But the public will be interested in knowing that a Transformation technical machine is in preliminary stages of production."

"A Transformation TM? How marvelous! I don't suppose that could transform my Meowth into a less lazy pokemon, could it?"

Dr. Ovid chuckled, folding his arms behind his back. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait for that. Thus far, only psychic-type pokemon have shown any aptitude for learning the technique, and even then it is an imperfect science."

"What a shame. Have you had any other success from studying your Dittos?"

"I've discovered wondrous things, Miss Fontaine. Things beyond the human belief," he said, gazing off into space for a moment. I began to get an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. Why was I getting nervous again? "By deconstructing the pokemon into its basic cell components, I've discovered most extraordinary uses for its genes. Uses that can change our very world, even."

"Deconstructing…" I stared at him for a moment. He couldn't possibly mean what I thought he meant. That would have been strictly illegal. "Dr. Ovid, you haven't been… killing the Dittos, have you?"

"Dead Dittos are the least of your worries, Miss Fontaine," he replied simply, striding over and switching off the tape recorder.

"Doctor, I need that for the inter-"

"Your interview will not be going anywhere, Miss Fontaine," he said, his face still smiling but his eyes hardening into callous amusement. "Really, if I were interested in publishing an interview, do you really think I couldn't do better than a rookie reporter from a two-bit publication?"

That feeling in my stomach? Less of a feeling now, more of a full-blown panic. "But… but…" I stammered, my body tensing, preparing to make a break for it. This man was insane! How had I been so charmed by him before? "Then why did…"

"Let's just say," he replied shortly, "That you are about to get very intimate with my research." He gave a sharp nod to… someone behind me? I whipped my head around to see two Silph security guards advancing on me. When had they come in? I leaped out of the chair, but it was too late. Both guards grabbed me from behind, one of them pressing a wet cloth against my face. I struggled as hard as I could, but there was just no way for a young journalist to overpower two trained security guards. My head began to swim, my eyes to fill with tears.

"Good night, Miss Fontaine," said Dr. Ovid, that bastard, that horrible bastard… "See you in two weeks."

Two weeks? What did he mean by two weeks… what would Nick think… when I wasn't there…

I couldn't keep my thoughts. That was when everything went black.

x

Wow, we even ended the first chapter with a blackout scene. Pretty cliché, huh? ;) Reviews are most appreciated, as well as any feedback or questions. Hope you enjoyed it so far! -WG


End file.
